Magnet
by wowwy66
Summary: Pewdiepie surprises Cryaotic with a quick visit on the way back from LA and Cry's overjoyed. When they start to play a game, though, and some pens are dropped then the visit takes an unexpected turn for the uncomfortable. Here's Cry's account of exactly what happened and how two straight guys managed to fix the problem. (*Disclaimer* PewdieCry, descriptive. One-shot.)


**Magnet**

Pewdiepie thought it would be a totally awesome idea to stop by the state and house of his internet friend, A.K.A. me, on the way back from LA. In fact, it was an epic idea and I was completely surprised and overjoyed. I hadn't seen him in forever, let alone co-oped or Skyped. We hadn't talked at all while he was in LA, considering the fact I was way too poor and shy to go to his big-ass party. I just opened my door expecting pizza and there he was, standing there. Next to him was Marzia, holding Maya in her arms and smiling. It was the best surprise ever.

"The guestroom is over there. You are Marzia can sleep there, and the kitchen's right next to it if you guys get hungry." I pointed out around his house. "And guess what, Pewds…I got a brand new, totally life-changing co-op game. Wanna go for it?"

Pewdie was upstairs before I was.

"Oh, Marzia!" I said. "Down the road is a strip mall, if you want to check it out while we're gaming."

"Oh! Perfect!" She smiled. "I'll grab my camera so I can vlog and then I'll go. Thank you. Do you have a car I can borrow?"

"In the garage, the keys are on the counter. It has a GPS, don't worry." I said and walked upstairs to leave Marzia to her femininity. When I walked in my room, Pewds is already plugging in his headphones into my second monitor and trying to untangle the cord. I laughed and sat down, pulling up my headphones. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

"Oh, I don't have a real mic. Mine busted." I said and pulled down the mic built into my blue headphones.

"I got a mic, don't worry." Pewds did the same on his and we both pulled out the controllers connected to my monitors. "You wanna choose the settings?"

"Okay, give me a second." I scroll down and change the settings one by one. "Toggle?"

"Ya."

"Private or multiplayer?"

"Hm…multiplayer. Fans are fun to play with. What's your username on here?"

I think for a second. "Cryaotic15. Cryaotic was taken."

"I'll make mine Pewdsdiepie15." He said and typed it in quickly. "We can match."

"And not be suspected and stalked." I smirked and we both start the game and the cussing, rage quitting and laughter ensue. Our intro is literally just Pewdiepie angrily yelling at me for making his avatar a goth girl. I let him then choose mine, and he makes it a pink haired girl wearing almost nothing. We ran around the map, kill a bunch of people, unlock achievements and at one point just fuck around reenacting Titanic off a balcony of a hospice. I honestly don't understand us.

Our outro is us just making sexual noises while ramming our avatars into each other and then Pewds pushing me out a window and me dying. When I exit out to stop recording, I facepalmed at the fact I didn't log out and go in quickly back to the game. I was borrowing it from Scott, you see, and he would destroy my account faster than I could say 'Fuck you, sir!'.

I hear a clatter over the background music and turn to see Pewdie looking down at a fallen pencil holder. I bet his elbow knocked it or something. He was clumsy like that, and so was I. We were a lot like each other back then.

"I'll get it!" We both dropped our controllers and echoed those words at the exact same time, both of us leaning down and reaching for the same pens. We both make the same groaning noise as are head hit against each other. After laughing a little, we tried to lean down again and hit our heads a second time. This time, there's a satisfying click in the room.

When we sit up, though, we were in deep shit.

Our headphone mics, the bits right in front of our mouths, were tangled and crossed.

Let me repeat: Our mics. Inches from our mouth. Tangled. Stuck.

Holy shit, you could cut the tension with a knife.

I looked at him and he looked at me. After a nervous giggle and identifying the fear in each other's eyes, we both tried to pull our headphones off our heads. They were hooked, though, and the cords tangled. My long hair was being pulled right out of my scalp, so we had to stop.

We literally were stuck against each other. No amount of pulling apart would fix it either. WE tried everything, from using our hands to rip it apart to trying to unplug the headphones from the monitors to make it easier to get them around our necks.

Just our luck, nothing had worked.

"…Cry?" He finally broke the silence.

"Yes?" I reply stiffly.

"You…you do realize what we have to do to get this apart?" He said quietly.

I squeezed my eyes closed. "Please tell me buzzsaw."

"No."

"Hatchet? Knife?"

"Nope." He laughed a little. "Er…you go down and maybe we could get it off like that?"

I nodded. Anything but that one thing. I pulled down, hard, but if anything it made it worse. It pulled Pewdie so he's leaning far over me and I had to move my neck to avoid the inevitable. I swallowed hard and we both had identical blushes on our faces.

"Well." He said. "I guess…"

"Ya." I took a deep breath. "If you can do it with Ken, I guess we can do it…We're bros, right?"

He nodded. "Bros. Straight as fuck…it'll be easy. And fast."

"Plus, you're European." I tried to make a joke out of it. It was too awkward, though, even for us.

That when we both close our eyes. I don't move, terrified and glued to my seat. Pewdiepie has to start it, and I felt him getting closer and chicken out. I pulled back. "No. It's just too weird."

"You want to stay like this, then? Glued like this until Marzia finds us?" He was on edge, I could tell. It was in his voice. "How do you explain this?"

"Maybe she could help us get it off!" I cried.

"You know she won't. She'll get jealous and angry." He said. "And we'll both have to deal with it!"

"Fine, fine." I said. Insane women is one thing I can't handle. I held my hands up and bring them up to the headphones. "One…"

"Two…" He nodded.

"Three!" We said it in unison and leaned forward, our lips meeting over plastic. It was uncomfortable, the plastic pressing against our teeth, but not as nerve-wracking as kissing him. I literally felt like my lips were on fire and I couldn't breathe. I just needed it to end.

For some reason, I was nervous about being a bad kisser.

But the plastic wouldn't unstick. I can feel him frowning and trying to lean forward. I felt like I was being swallowed as his lips parted and tried to get the mics unhooked. I felt a little instinct take over and part my lips in turn. I get chills down my spine when I realize I could taste him, taste the candy he just ate.

He used his teeth to pull on the mics and I felt him accidently bite my lip gently. I shivered and just pushed forward, hoping it would end faster if I worked harder. It didn't, though. It might have made it worse.

It was an awkward kiss, the plastic scrapping between us and pulling too hard against my hair and my glasses being crushed between our red faces. I honestly couldn't believe it's happening, and I prayed so hard for it to be a dream.

It wasn't.

It isn't working, so I finally just bring my fingers to the mics and tugged between our sloppy face-sucking. I don't even understand what going on at this point, but somehow he ends up sucking on one of my fingers and we both just turn bright red with embarrassment. He grabs my hands, holding them far out of the way and mumbles something about 'I've almost got it…'

He leaned forward again, and this time I know what his lips are like and can react much more gracefully. It's not as crazy and this time my chin isn't covered in saliva. He makes an animalistic grunt when he heard the cords unplug from the monitors as our rolling chairs move farther back with our struggle.

It wasn't going right.

Somehow, our tongues suddenly get involved and we end up licking each other over the plastic. For some reason, we do that about four times before we realize what we're doing wrong. I just looked away at this point and let him do all the work.

When the gorgeous echo of plastic-clinking freedom sounds, I resist the urge to cheer.

We backed up, ripped our headphones out of our heads and just pant. My headphones took longer to get off, motherfucking hair, and I realize just how much saliva we had gotten over the mics. We look at each other blanking, trying to process what had just occurred.

"We're free." I somehow managed to squeak out. My mouth was numb, tasted like Twizzlers and felt abused.

His breath was shaky as he nodded. "Yep…"

"We don't tell anyone." We said at the same time and both reached up to wipe our faces with the back of our sweatshirt sleeves.

Pewds stood up, shaking and set his headphones by my computers. I do the same and we stand in silence.

What do you talk about after that?

What is there to say? 'You taste like candy'? 'Good job'?

I took off my glasses and wiped off the fog that had appeared. I can see him covering his mouth with both his hands, still thinking it over.

"Hey, Felix! Cry! I'm back from the mall! I got you guys the cutest- Hey." Marzia turnned the corner into my room and frowned. "What's wrong? You two look scared."

"Bad co-op." Pewds said quickly. "Too scary."

I looked at him, utterly shocked at how easily he lied, then just went with it. "Yep. Won't be sleeping well tonight. Nightmares."

I still don't understand how she believed us. She's smarter than that. Marzia just shrugged, hugged Pewdiepie and gave us the clothes she had gotten for us. After thanking her and she walked downstairs, we both looked at each other and let out the breath we had been holding.

We both got on our knees and began to pick up the pens.

**A/N: My perverted midnight/one-in-the-morning mind mixed with Vocaloid and an OTP…it birthed this. I listened to Magnet on a loop while writing this and it hurt. I think I'm sick of the song now, I've heard it over a hundred times, but hey. It's for you guys. Plus, I have never written a hard-core make-out scene before. It was fun~**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot and have an awesome weekend. Love you guys! *kisses***


End file.
